


Nou Coffee

by BlueVelvetHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc, David, Leo, Geri and Bojan live and run  a coffee shop together in New York. It's all well and good until a business man turns up to watch the  Clasico in their shop  and everything suddenly becomes complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Guy appears

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes.

Cesc woke with a jolt as the bell dinged brightly as Villa came through the door, Leo following close behind. He had fallen asleep on the counter again, doing stupid finances because he lost a bet with Geri. Villa sighed as he looked at Cesc then smirked as Cesc raised an eyebrow. Leo nudged him, but considering his size, it was an empty gesture.  
“Stay up last night?” Villa asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Leo scoffed and held back a smirk; Cesc just glared at them.  
“What do you think? Actually don’t answer that.” Cesc murmured rubbing his face tiredly. Even though hardly anyone had come in that night, Cesc was still sleepy; he had drunk half the shop’s coffee to stay awake. He didn’t see the point of them being open 24 hours but according to Bojan, who was destined by God to work in some run down coffee shop, it was better for business. Only Gerard actually cared why, Cesc was just pissed he was on night shift when Arsenal was on (he didn’t support them but he liked them.).  
Cesc stumbled through to the back and flopped on to the makeshift bed of blankets, pillows and some cushions. Geri and Bojan had gone upstairs to talk about football or watch it, usually Cesc would join them but he decided to give Geri some ‘alone’ time with Bojan, not that Geri would actually do anything but sit there awkwardly looking at Bojan in all his odd glory.  
He heard Villa yelping as coffee splattered on his new shirt as he closed his eyes, grinning. 

 

Cesc was woken by a gentle but firm tap on his temple. He groaned as his eyelids fluttered open to see Leo’s smiling face. Cesc buried his face back in the makeshift bed and only got up after Leo tapped on his shoulder several more times. Cesc ran a hand through his hair, even after nearly 12 hours of sleep he’s still tired. He tied an apron over his old faded Barcelona shirt; this is again one of Bojan’s brilliant business ideas.  
Cesc skipped through to the counter and scanned the shop, much happier after 12 hours of sleep, they were a few people hanging round still; a couple who are talking animatedly as they sip their coffees, an old man who’s flicking through a newspaper impatiently and a young teenage girl who was twirling her hair around her finger as she text the night away. Cesc loved looking at the people who came in at night, a bonus of working on the night shift; he liked seeing what coffee they asked for. Villa had told him what issues or what moods people had or were in by what coffee ordered, Geri didn’t believe him neither did Leo but Cesc could see it. Also, when Villa told him this he didn’t count on Villa being such a bitch when he actually got to know him.  
Cesc turned round and leaned back on the counter as he heard Geri sigh as he made an Espresso.  
“No improvement?” Cesc asked, fiddling with side of his apron.  
It had been very clear since Cesc got to New York; Geri had a huge crush on Bojan. It was also very clear, Bojan had no idea. Cesc had tried his best to drop hints to Bojan and give Geri some tips but it didn’t work. Cesc was pretty sure Geri would give up, he usually wasn’t the one chasing, but he was persistent this time. That’s how Cesc knew Geri was serious about Bojan, he had never chased anyone most of the time they chased him. It made Cesc smile when Geri would attempt to flirt and Bojan would shrug it off or just smile.  
Geri shook his head and sipped his Espresso hastily as Bojan came stumbling through. He nodded at Cesc and glanced quickly at Geri, blushing slightly. Cesc nudged Geri slightly and mouthed ‘Told you so.’ But Geri stuck his tongue out and went back to his coffee. Bojan smiled at Geri as he turned to shut up the coffee machine that was hissing. Cesc shook his head and turned around as he heard the loud, sharp ding of the bell; he will forever regret the day he complained to Leo about that god damn bell.  
“Hello, how can I help thee?” Cesc asked as he leaned over the counter, looking up at the pale face that had big round eyes like Nemo. The man, who looked a bit more like a boy, bit his lip;  
“A latte, a cappuccino and a hot chocolate.” He replied quietly,  
“To go.” He added in an even quieter voice. Cesc spun round and began flicking switches and pressing buttons before turning back round to face the customer. A new comer to coffee, a coffee addict and a totally stranger to coffee, Cesc noted in his head as he tapped the till; he guesses the boy is the stranger to coffee.  
“5 dollars, please.” Cesc mumbled as he looked up from the till at the boy and took the cups which Geri must have placed there, Cesc forgets that sometimes, he puts them in them cheap cup holders and hands them to the boy. The boy smiles quickly smiling, as he heads out the door the TV which is advertising the upcoming Clasico catches his eye and his face lights up. Cesc smiles and the boy rushes off.  
They all love Clasicos. They love any rivalry but Clasicos beat all the rest. It’s so intense. They keep the shop open for any fans that are visiting or people who just want to watch football, but no one ever really comes except a handful of people who are usually neutral.  
They’re all Cules. Die hard Cules. They worship the ground their players walk on and hang on to every word the manger says. They pay extra for Sky Sports and ESPN but it’s worth it to keep up to date with the football. They don’t mind because without this little coffee shop and football they’d be nothing. 

 

Cesc does the day shift with Villa, he regrets it but he can’t sleep so he may as well put his energy to good use. Villa’s serving everyone with his best bitch face; Cesc is flipping through the channels as he leans on the glass case where the sandwiches are kept. It’s a slow day because its summers dying days and everyone is making the most of it. They sell smoothies in the summer but summer’s nearly over so they stopped selling them.  
Then about halfway through the day, Villa has gone to wake Leo up because Villa’s doing Night shift with Bojan, when Nemo came floating through the doors (Cesc started calling him that because of his eyes). He nervously came over to the counter, tapping the counter. Cesc just grins.  
“Same as last night?” Cesc asked, winking cheekily at the boy, still grinning. The boy nods quickly as he turns bright red, smiling slightly before sitting in the closet seat to the TV which is blasting the sports news. Cesc made the hot chocolate and handed it over to the boy. The boy has more colour in his face today and Cesc likes that. He looks nicer with colour in his face; Cesc dreaded to think what he looked like or smelt like. The boy stared intensely at the screen, Cesc could tell he’s listening or trying to over the teenage girl on her phone who may as well start paying rent the amount of time she spends in the shop. Cesc glanced at the screen but there’s nothing that interest him. He already knows the time for kick off and he can probably guess the team.  
His thoughts are interrupted by Villa throwing some stickers on the counter that land with a loud slap.  
“Put em’ up.” Is all Villa said gruffly before going back upstairs. Cesc sighs and walks over to the counter, picking up the stickers before strolling over to the window. He stuck the stickers up quickly as he does every time there is a Clasico. The stickers are cheap and tacky but Cesc loves them. Geri complains about them every time they stick them up but they all love them. It’s part of their routine. Cesc stands back as he looks at his ‘masterpiece’. On one side is a big Barca badge with several players surrounding it and on the opposite side is the Madrid badge with several players surrounding it and in big letters is ‘EL CLASICO’. Cesc grins and turns round to see the boy staring at the Madrid badge affectionately.  
“Madridsta?” Cesc asks curiously, cocking his head to the side. The boy nods and smiles shyly, Cesc just shrugs. He’s no one to judge. Leo comes through with Bojan in tow and its Cesc’s cue to leave and sleep in his makeshift bed.  
He does just that. 

 

He’s woken up by Villa kicking him and the sound of the hissing coffee machine. He would tell Villa to fix it but after the bell fiasco he doesn’t want to imagine what noise it will make. He drags himself out of his makeshift bed, but he soon perks up as he sees Barcelona players warming up on the screen. He jumps over the counter, even though Villa tells him not to and he’s telling him not but Cesc only has eyes and ears for the TV. The commentators are babbling about how great some Madrid player is, Cesc notices the boy in the corner but he has two friends with him. One is a blonde, or brunette it’s a mixture to Cesc caramel almost, he’s in a Madrid shirt and looks like he just came out a Real Madrid factory. He’s smiling and gabbing away to the boy who’s just nodding, hanging on every word. Nemo must be in love with that guy, Cesc knows these things from hanging around Leo and Villa who are like a married couple, Geri and Bojan who are two dumb love struck twats.  
Then- Then there’s the hottest guy Cesc thinks he’s ever saw. His hands are wrapped around the mug, his long skinny fingers hooked around the handle. His hair is a kind of dark-light brown that Cesc really can’t make out because of the crappy lighting, another Bojan Business idea Cesc’s pretty sure he went to Mickey Mouse University, but it still looks hot even though it’s not styled like his friend’s obviously is or got any products on it like Nemo who must have put some crap on it since it has no fly away or frizzy bits (He seems like that kind of guy to Cesc). His eyes are deepest shade of brown, his lips are nice and Cesc knows they’d fit his lips perfectly. Cesc feels his legs wobble slightly.  
“You’re on counter duty while match is on.” Bojan announces, dragging Cesc away from his thoughts. He sighs, hauling himself on top of the counter. He knows that pisses Bojan and Villa off. They’re all sitting on the sofa they found in the park a couple months back, it’s nice, comfy, and stylish; no one had any reason to throw it away. Cesc is sat on the hard counter which has had some coffee or shot spilt on it because his hand is all sticky. He glances at Hot Guy before the whistles blows. And the game begins.


	2. Hot Guy gets a name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Guy gets a name and Geri has a truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for grammar or spelling errors. :) enjoy.

They drew, 3-3. It was a brilliant game with a result no one wanted. Both teams were equally matched, as usual but there was no strong winner unlike the last Clasicos. Cesc was fine with the result so was Bojan but Geri, Leo and Villa was pissed off. Villa was complaining about how he could do better than half them player s on that pitch, Leo was just watching Villa with a slightly amused expression and Geri had gone upstairs sulking. Nemo’s crush was swearing in Spanish and pointing at the screen, Nemo was just fiddling with an empty coffee mug and Hot Guy was walking over to the counter which Cesc was still sitting on. Wait, Hot Guy was coming over to Cesc? Cesc totally was not prepared for this.   
“Hey.” Hot Guy says, nervously almost, looking up at Cesc awkwardly. Cesc nods, smiling like an idiot;  
“What can I get you?” Cesc asks just as nervous, still smiling like the idiot he is. They both look at each swiftly before looking at anything but each other.  
“Cappuccino. Please.” Hot Guy mumbles as he digs his hand in his pocket, fishing out a $5 note. Cesc spins round, placing a mug underneath the machine and flicks and taps several buttons he thinks make a cappuccino.   
“1 dollar 90 cents.” Cesc says, holding his hand out shyly, the guy drops a $5 note in his hand. Cesc shoves the change in his hand. The machine hisses and puff of steam floats up, Cesc grabs the cappuccino and places it on a small tea plate.   
“Would you like me to bring it over?” Cesc holds the mug up slightly and Hot Guy nods, biting his lip. Cesc finds that really cute and hot at the same time. Hot guy walks over to the table where his friends, who seem to be arguing with Villa and Bojan about the game or coffee, were once sitting; Cesc places the mug on the table gently, hoping it doesn’t spill like the last time he brought a drink over for a hot guy.   
“Do you show all the Clasicos?” Hot Guy asks as he sits down on the fancy plushy chairs,  
“Yeah, We do.” Cesc answers, gulping down his nervousness. Hot Guy nods thoughtfully before taking a long sip of his cappuccino. Cesc just kind of stands there like the little odd potato he is.  
“My name is Iker, by the way.” Hot Guy, now known as Iker, says after awhile. It suits him, a unique name (Cesc’s never heard it before) for a unique person. Cesc raises his eyebrows and nods. It’s only after Iker looks at him expectantly that he realizes Iker doesn’t know his name.  
“My name is Cesc.” He blurts out stiffly, looking at the ground and Iker chuckles softly. Cesc likes that sound. He wishes he could talk to Iker more and find about him but he needs sleep. But he works in a coffee shop, that’s full of coffee. Why the hell does he need sleep? He smiles, his best apologetic smile which according Villa looks like he’s not really apologizing and is just plotting something worse, and rushes over to make a quick iced latte.   
When he gets back, Iker’s finished his Cappuccino and Cesc feels bad, just a little, as he sits down on a plushy chair opposite Iker.   
“Sorry, do you want a ...” Cesc trails off because Iker’s looking directly at him reading him almost. And unlike any other time Cesc doesn’t mind. He wants to be an open book, it’s not like he’s got an embarrassing secret or anything. Iker smiles, it’s not a smile like Bojan or Geri’s it’s more like Leo’s; it’s just a smile, a sweet smile that melts even Villa’s cold heart. But this smile wouldn’t melt Villa’s heart because it’s not Leo’s but it’s making Cesc dizzy.   
“No, no I’m fine.” He says, placing his hand on Cesc’s knee for a moment. Cesc feels a spark, in that one moment even though he barely knows a thing about Iker, and he knows that he’s falling for him. Slowly. Quickly. All at once.   
“Why Madrid?” Cesc asks, hauling himself away from his thoughts and back to reality. Iker opens his mouth to reply and a conversation explodes between them.

 

They talk. Cesc has always been talkative but sometimes he doesn’t like talking but words flow easily with Iker. They talk about football. Home (Iker’s from Madrid. Surprise, Surprise) , food, jobs and silly things like breakfast. They laugh a lot, Cesc likes seeing Iker laugh. He likes the sound.   
Somehow his chair is next to Iker and he’s leaning on him as he laughs into Iker’s shoulder. Hardly anyone’s in the shop, Cesc’s lost track of the time, Geri is stuttering as Bojan looks at him curiously, smiling shyly. Iker’s friends left awhile back, the blonde one was whispering in Nemo’s ear. Cesc looks up at Iker and just takes in the sight of Iker laughing, his body shaking; Cesc begins to feel sleepier as he watches Iker who is now telling a joke enthusiastically, Cesc cracks up even though he only heard half the joke because he’s too busy looking, studying Iker. It was probably funny. All Cesc can see before he falls asleep, giggling into Iker’s shoulder, is Iker laughing harder and he’s looking straight into Cesc’s eyes. Cesc smiles sleepily. 

 

His neck is killing him when he wakes up, on his makeshift bed. He knows Villa will be pissed at him for not sleeping or cleaning up, if he was awake, when it wasn’t his shift. He walks through to the shop to see Villa wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist.  
“Whoa guys get a room.” Cesc says as he grabs sugary doughnut from the glass cabinet. He takes a huge bite. Villa glares as he pulls Leo into the back.   
“I’ll come on your bloody bed!” Villa shouts as Cesc sees him open Cesc’s cupboard bedroom, he nearly chokes on his doughnut but then nearly burst out laughing when he hears Villa scream.   
He can hear Leo giggling, footsteps follow as Geri and Bojan fall down the stairs in a hurry. Cesc leans against the doorway of his room and his doughnut nearly falls out of his hand when he spots and a hand. He shoves the doughnut in his mouth and pulls the blankets, pillows and cushions off the arm. He falls to his knees laughing, hysterically and Geri looks at him cautiously so does Bojan, Leo and Villa.  
Iker. Iker is under his makeshift bed. He looks nice when he’s sleeping. Cute. Cesc nudges him, Iker doesn’t budge. Cesc is a little confused about how Iker is still here and was under his makeshift bed. Cesc kicks him gently in the chest and stifles back a giggle as Iker’s eyelids flutter open and they all lean forward curiously.   
Iker goes a deep shade of red, which was like a tomato, he looks up at Cesc. Cesc bit his lip; he really didn’t want to laugh but…  
“How did….you end up there?” Bojan asked in a quiet voice. Iker scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as his eyes meet five pairs of amused and interested eyes.   
“Well Cesc fell asleep on my shoulder, so I dragged him in here then um… I fell asleep too.” Iker says slowly, nodding even slower. They’re all smirking except Cesc who is interested in the colour of the carpet of the floor. He didn’t even know he had carpet.   
Iker looks at his watch and sighs heavily.  
“Can any of you drive?” he asks, frowning at them all. Geri nods;  
“Where to?” Geri says, grinning cockily while pulling his car keys out of his pocket and throwing them in the air.  
Iker rolls his eyes but gets up and smoothes down shirt. He looks a mess but can’t do anything about it; he knows Xavi is perfectionist but screw him for now. Even though in the back of his head he thinks he’s smoothing down his suit to please Xavi and all those other snooty idiots at the meeting but ,he knows that really he’s trying not to mess up his chances with this Awkwardly cute guy; Cesc. He seriously doesn’t know what he sees in Cesc but he’s got something that’s making Iker more interested in him. He can’t really explain it but Cesc, he’s not charming like Sergio, not handsome like David nor does he have that beautiful smile like Sara did; Cesc is, in simple terms, awkward. And Iker loves it.   
“Just drop us off by Empire State Building, I’ll walk from there.” Iker mumbles as he throws his jacket on, he glances at Cesc who is looking at him. Iker smiles, not his dazzling smiles he uses when Sergio hauls him into one of them dodgy bars it’s a smile he saves for those special little things in life, Cesc smiles back before blushing and looking away.   
Geri heads towards the door and gesture for him to follow, Iker stumbles over the blankets, pillows and cushions. He hears Cesc running upstairs, that guy with the bitchiest bitch face he’s ever seen was screeching about something petty thing, that kid who looks like he needs a haircut is peeling down the stickers and the guy who was really quiet is just sitting there watching the bitchy guy bitch. Iker really needs to learn their names.

 

Geri takes him round back to the old blue truck. It’s not big, it’s not small. It’s a pale blue truck that looks strange and out of place, it looks like it belongs more in Tennessee or Kansas. Sergio would joke that Dorothy wants her car back.   
He hops in and goes to grab a seatbelt but there isn’t one. Iker’s pretty sure they could be fined or something for this but then again this is New York. It’s too busy to worry about whether some Coffee Guy’s old tuck has a seatbelts.   
They’ve been driving for about 10 minutes in silence. Geri breaks, awkwardly. Iker’s sure these people need to get out that damn shop.   
“So Cesc…” Geri says, taking his eyes off the road as they bang into a traffic jam. Iker looks slightly confused but just goes along with it.  
“Yes, Cesc…” Iker murmurs, looking out the window. They’re four blocks from The Empire State Building. Iker could walk there but he doesn’t really want to go to this meeting.  
“Don’t fuck him up.” Geri mutters, pressing down on the gas pedal as he glances at Iker out of the corner of his eye. Iker’s sure these idiots are fucked up, and Cesc is probably the least fucked up out of them. Iker just nods because as weird as it is he understands. In a way. He doesn’t really know but he nods. Iker gets an idea, remembering something from his conversation with Cesc last night.  
“Get with that kid with the weird hair.” Iker asks, smirking as he turns to Geri. Geri nearly crashes into a taxi, he looks at Iker. Hard.  
“Bojan.” Geri mumbles, going slightly pink at the mention of Bojan’s name. Iker raises an eyebrow before adding;  
“What’s all your names? I know yours is Geri.”   
Geri chuckles,   
“Kid with the weird hair is Bojan.”  
“You like him. A lot.” Iker interrupts, Geri ignores him.  
“The one who’s always bitching is Villa. I bet you have a bitch face that rivals his, actually.”  
“And the quiet guy is Leo.” Geri pauses before grinning,   
“He’s Villa’s bitch.”   
Iker laughs, Geri laughs along. It’s not awkward like it should be, it’s comfortable. As fucked up as these people are, they’re probably the best people he’s met. Even his friends at home aren’t as quirky or quick, Cris and Marcelo might be but these people are their own type of quirky.  
After they stop laughing, a few moments pass and the traffic lurches forward.   
“Why did you tell me to get with Bojan?” Geri asks, curiously as he changes gears and it takes Iker by surprise because he doesn’t know why.  
“Because Cesc said he’d be happy if you and Bojan got together and I want him to by happy. So” Iker says slowly as he thinks carefully about what he’s saying.   
“It’s logic.” He smiles as he finishes. Geri just shakes his head.  
“Don’t confuse logic with love.” and with that Geri pushes out Iker the car. Iker stumbles out, a shocked expression on his face. He reaches to fix his tie but remembers he’s not got one. He sighs as Geri’s truck huffs and puffs down the busy New York street. He walks into the building, slowly buying his time. He’s sure this day couldn’t have started better but Iker knows it’s not going to end well. By the time he’s in the reception, asking the cheap looking ‘professional’ woman which floor the meetings on, he’s not sure whether he means the business trip or the day.


	3. Shaki's back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri's an idiot

Geri sighs and presses his head against the wheel. He’s had a full and good night’s sleep, so why is he tired? Maybe he’s tired of his life. He’s tired of flirting and getting no reaction, tired of having a weird body clock and he’s tired of this damn traffic. He honks at the car that’s just overtaken him as he reaches a set of traffic lights. Which are on red. He huffs but stops mid way when he sees Her.  
He hasn’t seen her for nearly 8 months and she’s still pretty as ever. She’s laughing when he catches her eye, it’s awkward for moment before she excuses herself from her entourage and trots over to Geri.  
“Hey.” She says her voice soft as silk. She still has an accent.  
“Hey Shaki” Geri mumbles, looking her up and down. She’s slimmer and she’s bought those heels that Geri told her not to. He was right.  
“How are you?” She asks, leaning on his car.  
“Good you?”  
“Excellent.”  
A moment passes and Geri decides he’s just gonna be blunt.  
“Come to my coffee shop tonight. And bring your ‘entourage’.” Geri says, with a sarcastic tone towards the end. Shakira just rolls her eyes but smiles little.  
“Okay.” Geri’s forgotten how easy it is to be around her . She answers and like that she’s gone. So has the red light. Geri’s off in a flash, it’s only when he’s locking up the truck he remembers Bojan and him are on the same shift, when his ex visits.

Luckily when Geri strolls in to the coffee shop, Bojan is nowhere in sight. Unluckily Villa is.  
“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Villa asks polishing some mug that already looks pretty clean, Geri’s sure he’s just doing it to look like he’s busy. Geri raises an eyebrow;  
“Nothing.”  
“Liar.” Villa shoots as he puts the mug away, Geri sighs.  
“You always raise your right eyebrow when you lie.” Villa states as he wipes down the counter.  
Geri just looks at the floor which has suddenly become interesting. Geri’s never liked being predictable because when he was a kid, and he had all these dreams of being a footballer; he couldn’t be predictable. If he was predictable then the other team would figure him out so he always had to be unpredictable and change his play. Even though he had to stop playing football, that trait stuck with him.  
“You’re not being unpredictable.” Villa chimed, interrupting Geri’s thoughts;

“Are you a fucking psychic?” Geri muttered darkly as he flicked the TV on; images of several footballers, who were know internationally, idolized but in America they had no name. Villa chuckled and threw the cloth he had been using at Geri,  
“No. I just know you very well. I can read you.” Villa answered innocently as he smirked as Geri curses under his breath.  
“Where’s Bojan?”  
“Getting supplies.”  
“Leo?”  
“With Bojan.”  
“Cesc?”  
“Buying Doughnuts and stalking that weird guy who was under his bed.” Villa shivered at the memory of earlier.  
“So it’s just you and me?” Geri asked, walking over to the counter and leaning over.  
“Ugh, you make it sound so sexual.” Villa groaned as he turned away and bent down, picking up some cleaning items and products.  
As he sprawled them all over the counter, he looked up at Geri  
“Don’t even try and kiss me. Cause Leo will punch you.” David smirked but he said the last bit uncertainly, Geri tried to ignore that.  
“Leo? Punch me?” Geri laughed, Villa just raised an eyebrow and grinned;  
“Remember when you were still with Mrs. Columbian Superstar and you went to LA and Bojan broke his nose.”  
Geri winced and nodded.  
“Well he broke his nose because Leo punched him. “ Geri just frowned before Villa continued,  
“We were playing Scrabble cause we bored and drunk, Bojan made the word ‘ass’ or ‘butt’. Leo just lost it, he started listing the fucking rules of Scrabble and saying Bojan couldn’t make that. Then Leo just smacked him one.” Villa finished, folding his arms and nodding smugly at Geri.  
“Why didn’t I nose this?” Geri asked, half joking; Villa rolled his eyes at the pun, but grinned slightly.  
“Because we all know you would have killed Leo cause you love Bo Bo.” Villa mimicked in a high pitched voice that nearly broke glass. Geri was pretty sure he heard his mirror crack upstairs.  
“We all know you do Geri now tidy up this crap hole.” Villa ordered in a bossy voice as he snatched the remote off the counter and put on some crappy Spanish soap opera.  
Geri tries not to focus on the fact Villa said ‘we all know’ and not ‘everyone but Bojan knows’. He just shakes his head and begins cleaning.

 

Halfway through Geri’s cleaning, which has been going really slow no thanks to Villa who was complaining about how his grandmother could clean better than Geri, Villa smiled and dropped his phone on the counter.  
“Oh look at that, Shakira’s coming to our coffee shop.” Villa announced to the still empty coffee shop, Leo and Bojan must have gone to fucking Africa to get these supplies, Geri froze and gulped down a petty excuse. He doesn’t really care how Villa knows, the fact he knows alone worries Geri.  
“Please, swap shifts with Bojan?” Geri asked in a petty voice, he’s swallowing his pride, admitting defeat and Villa smiles. Its somewhere between smug and sympathy.  
“Nope. I’m taking Leo out for dinner.” Villa answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. Geri lets out a noise of frustration, Villa pats his shoulder.  
“I hope you know what you’re doing.” Villa said seriously before flicking the channel to some crappy music channel. As Villa sauntered off, wiggling his hips teasingly, Geri rolled his eyes and bit his lip. He had no idea what he was doing. And then a new Shakira song blared through the shop. Geri could hear Villa singing badly along as he trudged up the stairs. Geri should check his mirror when his shift is over.

 

Cesc comes back first. He’s got a camera hanging from his wrist; his face is lit up like a Christmas tree. He looks like a tourist. That’s the only way Geri can describe his best friend.  
“New York is amazing!” Cesc yelled running over to Geri and he turns on his camera and proceeds to show Geri all 2003 pictures that he’s taken. Villa sighs;  
“Did you find that guy?” Villa asks, walking around the counter. Cesc shakes his head and looks a little put out before grinning again as a new picture flashes on the screen. Villa sighs, these idiots are easily entertained.  
Cesc finally puts the camera down after showing Geri 900 photos of the Nike shop and finally noticing Geri’s not really looking at his pictures.  
“If you’re gonna look at my pictures actually show some interest.” Cesc grumbles as he pulls his camera away from Geri,  
“Sorry I…” Geri trails off because he doesn’t know what to say and he’s trying to think of what to say. Cesc would understand.  
“Okay, what did you do?” Cesc asks sliding onto the table and propping his hand under his chin, ignoring Villa’s noise of protest.  
Geri let a deep breath,  
“Remember Shakira?” Geri mumbles, looking at the ground, as much as Cesc is his best friend he’d still be disappointed in him. Geri’s disappointed in himself, he probably should’ve thought this through. Cesc nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes.  
“Well she is back in New York and she’s coming here. Later. Which is also why I need you to swap shifts with Bojan.” Geri looked up nervously and Cesc just stared.  
“You’re an idiot.” Cesc smiles sympathetically shaking his head,  
“Why?” Cesc asks, leaning forward.  
Geri shrugs,  
“I’m bored of flirting with some guy who as much as I’m madly in love with never flirts back with me. And maybe, just maybe, it’s worth another shot with her.” Geri shoots at Cesc fiercely, it’s his life he do what he likes. Cesc isn’t his mother, neither is Villa. He can live he how he wants. Cesc’s eyes widen and Villa puts the camera down and glares at him.  
“Well sorry I’m not a Cassanova! I didn’t know you had such high standards when you flirt!” Bojan erupts from behind Geri, his arms full of supplies. Leo’s just standing there, looking at Bojan in slight awe. Bojan just glares around before dropping the supplies on the ground and storming out.  
“Well……” Cesc murmurs, Villa frowns before grinning at Leo,  
“Leo sweetie get your best clothes on. We’re going out for dinner!” Villa announces as Leo grins, he hardly ever grins it’s always smile subtle smiles, as he places the supplies carefully on the counter. Cesc is frowning at his camera;  
“OMG He’s in the background of my picture!!! I gotta get this printed and framed! What…. What is he doing in the background of my picture? Is he stalking me? Does he like me? What does it mean? Does he want me or my body?” Cesc erupts before he skips into the back rambling like a teenage girl as Leo is whispering in Villa’s ear and Villa’s grinning.  
Geri’s just standing there, still in slight shock. He feels like a jerk. He should probably go find him but he realizes he needs space. Geri could probably do with not working tonight but with Villa and Leo going out and Cesc will probably be ringing up Robin and Henry trying to figure out what makes this guy, Iker, tick. Then, to top all of this off, that Shakira song comes on again. Geri lets out a breathy laugh at the irony before slamming his head on the table. He stays there awhile and the last thing he hears before he falls alsleep is:  
“Cesc, what are you doing?”  
“Um…. Printing a picture of Iker?  
“Okay. I’m going away now.”


End file.
